creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Living Nightmare
I woke up in a room with a strange scarlet lighting. The only living being in the room other than me is a sight I will never forget. This thing was a combination of my worst fears. It was holding a bone saw, and the saw was covered in blood. I tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. It took a step toward me, speaking in a language I couldn't comprehend. I was entirely paralyzed. I couldn't move anything but my eyes. It kept walking towards me, still speaking in that incomprehensible language. It got to me, reaching out toward me with the bone saw. It began to cut-- I shot up in my bed with a cold sweat. "It was just a dream," I said to myself. It was pitch black, and looking at my clock, I saw that it was 3:00 AM. I tried to go back to sleep, but I got that feeling I am being watched. I hate that feeling. I shrugged it off as my imagination, I did read a few Creepypastas before bed. But I then saw something in the corner of my eye. It looked as if someone ran past, with a trail of black smoke behind it. I jerked around to see who, or what, this was. All I saw was blackness. I turned on my lamp on the nightstand, and I saw something that still haunts my dreams today. I saw my brother, lying on the floor, with his left eye hanging out, and a knife in his chest. I noticed that he was twitching and breathing slowly. He was still alive! I jumped out of bed and ran over to him. His last words were: "Get everyone out of the house. He... is... coming..." "Who is coming?!" I asked him. He was laying there, still. He's dead, I thought to myself. I ran into my parents' room. I needed to get them out of here. They thought I was crazy! I still had the feeling that I was being watched, but I ignored it. I just needed to defend what was left of my family. I went downstairs, and grabbed the two biggest knives I could grab. I dashed back up to my parent’s room, only to find them, well, not find them. They were gone. I was choking back tears. My family was gone. I had nothing left. I was trying to think about what to do. I had no family, and I felt like someone was going to kill me if I went outside my room. After about 15 minutes, I gathered up the courage to open the door. I didn’t want to go outside the house, fearing someone was out there, waiting. I knew my mother had a gun in her room, but I didn’t want to go back in there. I picked up the knives and snuck quietly out of my room. I decided to leave the house, although I really, REALLY didn’t want to. Hey, my brother told me to, and even though I feared death outside the door, I felt like I had to do what he said. I was running down the hallway as quietly as I could, trying to avoid leaving any signs to let this killer or whatever is in this house know of my presence. I tried to open the door as silently as possible, though it did creak a bit. I was running out at full speed, still with the “being watched” feeling. I tried to ignore it like before, but it was just too strong of a feeling. I was scared to do so, but I looked at my surroundings. And what I saw scarred me for life. Off to my right was seeing the exact same being from my dream. It was standing a few feet away from me, twitching, but unmoving otherwise. It was holding the same weapon, the bone saw. I screamed at this sight, and I tried throwing one of my knives at it, and it hit it directly in the eye, but seemed to do nothing against it. And that was when it started to move. It started walking slowly towards me, still twitching. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I looked back, and it was a few feet behind me, still walking. How could I be running as fast as I could, and it can keep up by walking?! “GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU B****!” I yelled at it, but that only seemed to anger it. It reached behind its back and pulled something from behind it, which I immediately recognized as a knife. It hurled the knife at me. I dodged this knife, and ran at it with my own. That was my first mistake. I ran at it and plunged the knife into it, and kept stabbing it until my arm was tired. It seemed to do the trick. It was sitting there, unmoving, and I was praying that it wouldn’t get back up. I thought I did it. I thought I got rid of it. That was my second mistake. It started to get to its feet. I started to run to the police station. Part of me knew they wouldn’t help much, but two heads are better than one, I guess. And, I should have known, they thought I was seeing things, that I was crazy. I told them it was coming for me, and they didn’t believe me. I then decided to get a bike and get my butt out of this town. I am still on the run, and if you are reading this, you know my story. If you see me, start running, and don’t stop until you get to a safe place. You don’t want that thing to get near you. A few weeks after you see me, or come into contact with me, you will have the same dream as me, the room with a mixture of your worst fears in it. When you wake up, you will experience the same things as me, but your weapon is your choice. I may not have much time left, and I just want you to know, if you see a ginger-haired, 15 year old boy riding a green bike past you, DO NOT speak to him. If you do, prepare to lose everything. Because that boy is cursed. And that boy… is me... Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep